RWBY: Trinity Origin
by Whitethorn23
Summary: An in-depth look at the history and beginnings of a Faction that would become a fearsome superpower to shape the future of the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Trinity Origin**

 **Chapter 1:Birth of a Faction**

 **(voice of the Storyteller)**

At the end of the Faunus wars, The White Fang wasn't the only faction formed at the end of the war. As the peace talks and the pomp and ceremony was underway to celebrate the end of the war, doubts spread like wildfire. Individuals and factions on both sides of humans and Faunus doubted that the White Fang would keep its promises, same with the human leadership. In a few months, word of these feelings reached the groups who shared them and they decided to meet. Convening on the Island of Vytal, the representatives of Human and Faunus communities, veterans of the war from both sides, wealthy human businessmen, and Scientists of both races discussed plans to form their own faction.

With a member of the Order of the Sacred Eye acting as mediator and their Trinity Sanctuary as a meeting place, they established a doctrine for their faction to follow. This "Trinity Doctrine" established strict rules about how to treat your fellow comrades and expressed a philosophical view of the benefits of unity between the two. This created alliance was named the United Joint-Species Party. They gained political standing as UJSP members gained seats on both Senate and Council positions, while some took to the streets and broke up any disputes between humans who forced their ideals on the Faunus, and radically violent Faunus. This course gave them friendships with the White Fang, and for a time there was peace.

But, all great peace times come to an end, and the UJSP eventually began to succumb to the same fate as many who had walked their path before; they lost their way. The once peaceful defenders became violent towards those who threaten other humans who strived for peace and the Faunus as well. The members in legislative positions began to take bribes from interested parties and slowly began to stop passing laws that would help the Faunus. This cost them their friendship with the White Fang, and eventually, violent skirmishes and street battles broke out between the two. The USJP eventually collapsed with the Valor Hall incident, in which an arsonist burned down the headquarters of the USJP. 13 human and Faunus members lost their lives in the fire, while a 14th person died from his injuries in the hospital.

The 14th person was Arthur Jacoby, an elderly member who worked as the UJSP historian and a teacher part time. He risked his life to save both 16 other members and the most important piece of the group's history; The Trinity Doctrine itself. He was so badly burned that the doctors said he wasn't going to last, and he died after meeting with two survivors that he had saved. After his death, most of the UJSP members simply drifted off and gave up on the idea of there ever being a peaceful resolution to the conflict between humans and Faunus. But a select four refused to give up, and decided to start over...

This created a new faction to be born in the ashes of the old...


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Chapter 2: Rebirth of the Alliance**

After the death of Jacoby, he was martyred by four individuals who agreed that the faction needed to be reborn as the UJSP failed to uphold its duty. They were Reynard Artemis, Edith Coraline, Brian Corthaire, and Helena Pentecost. Looking forward, they revised and updated the doctrine to correct the flaws that lead to the Fall of the UJSP and to avoid any potential problems.

The four reestablished the group as the Trinity Alliance, a secret organization with the overall goal of the elimination of any potential threats to the human and Faunus races and the establishment of peace between both species. They originally started off as a small organization, launching covert attacks on the radical Splinter cell that was formed within the White Fang and lead by the violent Adam Taurus. Utilizing their army of trained militants, they waged a covert war against the radical splinter cell and almost beat them back. But Taurus was crafty, using tactics to inflict heavy losses upon the Alliance with the hopes of taking them out of his way towards his goal of a world under Faunus domination.

But I am reminded of an old saying " You can't beat a man like a dog or a horse, because the more he gets hit, the taller he stands.". In the case of the Alliance, they took these defeats and found ways to become stronger. Word of the Alliance's efforts reached many ears, attracting the attention of brilliant engineers, scientists of all fields, disillusioned members of the White Fang and the Splinter Cell, and very wealthy individuals who lost descendants and heirs to the creatures of Grimm. This triggered a small "Golden Period" for the Alliance that felt like a reprieve.

To further this period, numerous "fronts" such as agencies and corporations were created to provide resources and finances to the Alliance. This would also grant them access to talented people who find themselves employed by any of the front companies or agencies. During this period of advancement for the Alliance, the first official arm of the Alliance was created in order to correct one of the major problems that the Alliance had: the control and validity of information for the operations of the Alliance forces, as well as make trouble for their enemies...


	3. Chapter 3:Eyes

**Chapter 3: Eyes and Knowledge**

The first "arm" of the Alliance that was created had the most important problem to deal with; the flow, control, and validity of information that was required for the operations of the Alliance forces. Thus lead to the creation of the A.I.S, or Alliance Intelligence Service to establish a firm grip on intelligence in the field and launch operations of sabotage and infiltration. The current high position of the Alliance Intelligence Service was Director, and they had authority over a large number of field operatives that were trained in infiltration, sabotage, information gathering, and even assassination. This branch of the Alliance has done many things and has racked up quite a streak of victories, but I digress and will only name a few.

The first successful operation that Alliance Intelligence Service had ever carried out was Operation: Nightingale, a tactical assassination of a bigoted priest named Fallon who attempted to commit a "mass cleansing" of the Faunus in the city of Harmony in the kingdom of Atlas. An A.I.S launched a co-op mission with a local pro-coexistence resistance effort to eliminate him and his associates. During a speech to a crowd of his loyalists, Fallon was shot and killed by an A.I.S operative under the call sign of "Blink" while his allies were slain or detained by resistance operatives. This was successful because while Fallon was assassinated, several smaller resistance attacks were launched against supremacist targets all over Harmony. This operation was a crowning achievement of the Alliance Intelligence Service's career as it was the first time that a small tac ops unit was able to neutralize the target after little information was gathered about him.

The second most successful operation that Alliance Intelligence Service had ever carried out was Operation: Epoch. This was successful because it was more oriented towards the gathering of information, I know that sounds boring but hear me out. Wanting to oversee and test the strength and security of the kingdoms, Director of Alliance Intelligence Service Arthur Madden created Epoch as a covert operation to investigate the inner workings of modern society and search for any chinks in the armor of the Kingdoms' societies and seek options for correcting the problems.

Epoch was both an eye opener and a horrifying sight for the Alliance, one that shook them to their core. The kingdoms were vulnerable in many ways, both in its economic structure and emergency response networks. The reason for this was that the kingdoms basically relied too heavily on their huntsmen academies, the large schools that trained the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses, and paid little heed towards the flaws in their own city defenses. If the academies were to fall, the Kingdom's societal structure will collapse like a house of cards. The Alliance Leadership were mortified by the discoveries made by Operation: Epoch, and so the Alliance Intelligence Service had begun to covertly fix most of the major flaws within society.

Covertly learning how badly damaged the Kingdoms were and assassinating a human bigot and toppling his allies were just some of the most important achievements of the Alliance Intelligence Service, they also made several strides in the field of technological innovation. Their most crowning achievement was the creation of the Archangel Network, a private communications system for alliance field operatives to use. Operating separately from the CCT network, the Archangel network operates on a secure channel that can be hidden in a network of smaller towers that appear to be solely used for shorter distances. This special network would allow Alliance operatives to channel information to their fellow members or directly to the Alliance Intelligence Service Central Control.


	4. Chapter 4: Sword

**Chapter 4: The Sword of an Alliance**

As the Alliance Intelligence Service controlled, verified, and organized the information for operations, there had to be a military arm of the Alliance to launch these operations. This was the Alliance Military Forces, the "sword" of the Alliance. Initially, the Alliance Military was originally not very appealing to be seen. They resembled private security firm soldiers rather than a true military force, they couldn't even be called an army. Meager Bulletproof vests and armor, colored uniforms, standard small arms you would normally see in security, and training about as equal to that of a private militia.

But during the Golden Period, hardened combat veterans of the military and different combat oriented agencies found their way to the Alliance and into the Alliance Military. They improved the training of the Alliance forces, turning them into a fearsome fighting force. To further the development and improvement of the Alliance forces, weapons developers and engineers began to develop and construct new weapons and armor for them. Their meager bulletproof vests and armor were replaced with armors made from materials and metals that could withstand a great many of beatings. Their simple weapons were replaced by advanced technology such as plasma and laser-oriented weapons, melee weapons that can do more than just bruise the hell out of your skin, and heavy weapons that got enough power to blow a hole in an Atlas airship. It didn't even take long before someone came up with an idea that seemed so crazy that it just ended up working.

A collaborative group of Military Engineers called "The Think Tank" banded together to construct new weapons and armor for the Alliance forces. The first project of theirs was the most over the top; Power Armor. Through brutal testing and research on the topic, they developed the T-78 Warden Power Armor, having earned the nickname of "Warden" due to its strong resemblance to the armor of the knights from the olden days. With the success of the construction, Power Armor wearing Alliance soldiers became a strong part of the Alliance forces. They became known as the Knights, an elite division of the Alliance forces with the highest position of command in that group being Knight-Commander.

The next successful project of theirs spawned an second branch of the Alliance Military Forces, the Sky Knights. The Think Tank created something that could revolutionize the air travel industry. They created a craft that had a lot more maneuverability than the normal Atlas assault airship, dubbing this new craft the "fighter." It was smaller than an airship, with only room for one occupant: the pilot. But it packed enough firepower to be the equivalent of a fully armed airship, could even move faster than one. In the Sky Knights, you start as a "New Bird" which seems to be the equivalent of the rank of private before you rise to the top rank of Sky Knight.

The most important achievement of the Alliance forces was when a standard test flight of the Fighter turned into a fearsome fighting test. The pilot, Angelica Marino, flew her fighter through a series of floating islands and encountered resistance from a Nevermore nest. The fighter was able to neutralize the nest without even taking any damage, and she was able to receive reinforcements.

The Highest rank in the Alliance forces is Grand Marshall, a position that grants total authority over all branches of the Alliance Military. The Grand Marshall responds directly to the Alliance leader, and has a prominent position in the leadership council. The first Grand Marshall, Nikolai Silver, was a well respected man who commanded loyalty and respect from all troops. He was a keen strategist, developing plans that were unbeatable until his death from a heart attack caused by stress. After several grand marshalls who didn't live up to the task, an ambitious young recruit named Hannah Stone rose up the ranks until she had a turn in the chair. She turned out to be the best Grand Marshall that was ever to hold the position, as she was charismatic, smart, young, and the most lethal strategist that you would ever meet. Her strategies were as precise as a surgeon's hand, and she could break down her opponents by analyzing their tactics, culture, art works, and even how they make their weapons could be used as a weakness.

If you thought She was bad, wait until you see what science that the Alliance could conjure.


	5. Chapter 5: Science

**Chapter 5: The Science Behind The Alliance**

As the Alliance Intelligence Service was for gathering information and spy work, The Military Forces were for combat, the science of the Alliance fell under the authority of the Alliance Scientific Research Bureau. The ASRB was comprised of mathematicians, chemists, robotics and avionics engineers, biologists, geologists, weapons developers, geneticists, technical engineers, pharmaceutical experts, and even researchers of history and the paranormal. Their goal; research and develop new technologies, medicines, and weapons for the Alliance. But like most research, there are some kinds that forbidden to be conducted and any attempt to do so will result in harsh punishment from the higher ups. The ASRB has been responsible for a variety of important materials that have benefited the Alliance, lets discuss the results...

A few years ago, a young chemist named Avernus Bronn, his closest ally, and a disillusioned White Fang member named Malkeith thwarted an attempt by the current Alliance leader at the time, Rosecliff, from doing a "cleansing" in the Alliance ranks with a toxin to kill the Faunus within the ranks. Avernus was a genius, he was able to neutralize the toxin by whipping up an antidote quickly after Malkeith lost his life saving the lives of several Faunus commanders in Alliance forces. After the toxin was thwarted, Rosecliff and his conspirators were deposed from power and Avernus was granted a high ranking position in the ASRB before actively being portrayed as a famous chemist to all of Remnant.

Though there have been many accomplishments of the ASRB, their most prominent were the many products of their time, effort, and research. One such product was the TCR-X subdermal armor, a unique type of body armor that can withstand the impact of gunfire and any type of blade impact. It can also withstand high voltage damage, and it was the most unexpected hiding place; underneath the wearer's skin. The second product that was a great achievement for the ASRB was the Advanced Infiltration Unit, an advanced automaton capable of the highest quality of infiltration missions. They are capable of replicating human behaviors and mannerisms, effectively passing off as an actual human being. These machines made the most fearsome assassins, as they were employed in the assassination of numerous high ranking targets, in which they could be used so the Alliance could avoid having any connection to the assassinated target as an A.I.U would explode in a ball of fire and leave no evidence behind for the target's allies or any local authorities to analyze, making it the perfect untraceable weapon.

There was a special project that the ASRB did, but that is a story for another day...


	6. Chapter 6: Cardinal

**Chapter 6: Cardinal Law**

When you look at an organization like the Alliance, you immediately wonder; who is in charge of the group? For the Alliance, their leader is the Cardinal. The Cardinal is the highest position in the leadership of the Alliance. The Cardinal is the leader of the Command council, which is made up of the commanding leaders of the three branches of the Alliance itself. The Cardinal can dictate what course the Alliance will take, and devise political and military strategies with the assistance of the Council and can handle affairs with allies of the Alliance.

There have been many Cardinals before, some were actually excellent leaders and did some good, while there were some who were total ( _Clears throat_ ) "assholes" . One of the good ones was a man named Hawthorne. He was a brilliant man, the son of an Atlas councillor who had originally hoped for his son to take his place, until the son decided to pursue his own path. Hawthorne enrolled in the Parish Academy of sciences to pursue a career as an engineer, in which he was scouted after he had rescued several fellow students from a dangerous accident. One of the students he saved revealed herself to be an alliance recruiter, in which he became a part of a meager engineering unit that was known as the "Misfits" in the Alliance forces. During a skirmish at an Alliance facility between the forces there and a herd of the creatures of Grimm, Hawthorne disobeyed orders and took a small SMG and his tool kit to go repair the base's defense grid. He was nearly overwhelmed by the Grimm until his unit risked their lives to help their comrade and captain. When their ammunition ran dry and there were no dangerous heavy Grimm left, the Misfits ended up using their own tools to attack the Grimm and were found by an Alliance recon team while they were in the middle of turning Grimm heads into paste. When he became Cardinal, he strengthened the Alliance defensive program and improved all defenses for Alliance bases. This earned him the respect of all Alliance personnel, and he made fantastic choices when it came to different fields.

The first Cardinal, a man named Arden Passenchild, was a great one as well. He was a brilliant man from Vacuo and a former advisor to the "Founding Four" as they were recognized as. He created the 3 branch system for the Alliance, in order to prevent a tyrannical rule and to make it a "true alliance" rather than a false one. He created the Cardinal position and gave it its namesake in honor of the Cardinal from the Order of the Sacred Eye that was mediator for the creation of the Doctrine. He turned the Alliance in the path to becoming a superpower and would be a symbol for the Alliance.

As I mentioned when I discussed the story of Avernus Bronn, one of the ASRB's finest chemists, I mentioned that he had a closest ally. That ally was a wild card, an Alliance recruit who never used his true identity and instead used pseudonyms to describe himself. He was recruited by Rayon, the new vice cardinal due to Tabris taking the Cardinal position since Rosecliff was deposed from his position for his attempted murder of all the Faunus within the Alliance. That recruit would later on become one of the greatest Cardinals in Alliance history following the death of Cardinal Rayon. He expanded the ASRB by assimilating the Consortium, a secretive scientist commune, into the fold of the Alliance and forged new partnerships with different agencies and factions, greatly increasing the Alliance's power. He neutralized any corrupt groups within the ranks. He also developed a solid stratagem for the elimination of the White Fang Splinter cell, as well the defense of four special relics that would hold Remnant's fate together.

Thus concludes this story, but their legend is far from over...


End file.
